


tongue tied

by puddii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff not really porn, Friends to Lovers, Sex, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddii/pseuds/puddii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skin on skin, hearts on our sleeves we surrendered to each other in the cool dark of the night, letting our bodies say everything we never said face to face ... We were Passion’s slaves now, emotions overruled any thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue tied

It’s that single moment when you lock eyes with someone, someone you’ve known forever, and you just want to kiss them. It’s a fucking weird feeling, I’m telling you now. But it can also be sort of nice, I guess that’s what’s happening right now, because I have these bright red eyes boring into my soul, and I can feel my legs moving. Yup, this is definitely happening.  
  
My hands flew up to those grey cheeks and I looked deep into her seared retinas. She wants this as much as I do. Her small hands have found their way to my hair, fingers twirling in my locks at the nape of my neck, pulling me closer to her dangerously sharp teeth; but that’s okay, I always thought they were kind of cute… in a morbid way.  
  
And suddenly, my lips are on hers and her mouth tastes like the strawberry cider she insists on drinking and I can only imagine my mouth tastes like Vodka to her and she’s probably ten times drunker than she was before because her legs are wobbling. One hand drops from her face and wraps it around her waist, pulling her close. It’s a nice feeling, her warmth and mine combined. Yeah, real nice.  
  
Soon enough she’s pulling away, breathing hard and her cheeks are a bright teal. She licks her lips and teeth, tasting my mouth in hers. With a little giggle she falls back onto the chair behind her, the bartender watching us with wary glances. “Dave, I think we should… go.”  
  
“Go?” I ask, not fully understanding her due to a mixture of alcohol, lust and possibly some actual raw red feelings. She nods quickly and stands, swaying a bit. A hand finds mine and she’s pulling me, following the scent of the outside. “Oh… _go_.”  
  
And oh god did we go, and I would have done it again, followed her anywhere in that moment. We somehow ended up at Vriska and John’s apartment, both of which were still at the club, probably making out in a corner somewhere. Terezi bobbed and pulled out a key from under the mat, and everything was like the movies in an instant.  
  
My hands found her waist and my lips found her neck and she moaned and giggled softly while desperately trying to figure out how the key fit into the door. Tired of watching her struggle, and wanting nothing more than to get inside, a swiftly grabbed the key from her hand, jammed it into the lock and turned it with a satisfying click.  
  
She turned, lips on lips, back pushed against the door, letting it open and we stumbled in. Fumbling around in the dark we giggled till we found the spare room that Terezi slept in from time to time. The clothes were discarded then and there; past the point of no return.  
  
Lips on lips, jaw, neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach, _everywhere_ ; hands everywhere, feeling for each other. I could hear her heartbeat and feel it too. It was so much louder than a human’s - so much more powerful.  
  
Skin on skin, hearts on our sleeves we surrendered to each other in the cool dark of the night, letting our bodies say everything we never said face to face. Her pleasant moans filling the air as our bodies entwined. We were Passion’s slaves now, emotions overruled any thoughts. I held her tight as we moved together. No words were spoken, none until I whispered softly to her and only her.  
  
“I love you, fuck I really do.” She let her head fall back and she laughed breathlessly, one last moan escaping her lips.  
  
“I love you too…” A shudder passed through us both, like electricity and then the air was silent. I rolled over and she rolled into me, head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat; one arm around her, holding her close and safe. “I love you so, so much.”  
  
Our fast, frantic breathes slowed and she fell asleep peacefully in my arms. A single kiss was planted atop her head before sleep consumed me too.  
  
 _Take me to your best friend’s house, I loved you then I loved you now._


End file.
